


never leave

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jared has a hard time separating reality and his role.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 29





	never leave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Deeeaaaan!” Sam screams, voice going hoarse and raspy as he lives through another death. Another moment of being without his brother, his protector, his everything.

“Cut!” Kim shouts and Jared gasps, bowed over Jensen’s body, which is lifeless no longer. The crew moves away quickly, understanding this important moment but Jared can barely recognize the silence around him, still caught up in the moment. 

“Hey, Jay, hey it’s me. I’m here,” Jensen says, sitting up and pulling Jared in, even as tears are still streaming down Jared’s face.

“You died,” Jared says, “over and over again. I can’t,” Jared gasps out.

Jensen kisses him, not sure what else to do, thankful for the quiet set. 

“I’m here. I’m whole, and here, and not dead. I won’t leave you.” Jensen says, kissing all over Jared’s face and bringing him in closer until they’re pressed completely against each other. Jared’s breaths are getting a little easier to take as Jensen guides him through it, matching their breaths. 

“Don’t leave me?” Jared asks, eyes rimmed in red. 

“Never,” Jensen promises, pulling Jared in for a hug and just holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: death
> 
> [a quick one is all I had time for :/]


End file.
